bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Ross
Emma Evangeline Ross is one of the three main protagonists of Bunk'd. She was born to Morgan Ross and Christina Ross in New York City. She is the only biological child in the Ross family and is also the oldest child. She is currently 21 years of age. She is a bubbly teenager, eager to re-order the world as she sees it. As a C.I.T. (Counselor In Training), Emma is determined to become a picture perfect counselor, following in the footsteps of her mom during her previous years. She is now a counselor at Camp Kikiwaka as of We Didn't Start the Fire. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. History Background Emma was sent to Camp Kikiwaka with Ravi and Zuri to follow the footsteps of their mom. Even though Emma and her family are wealthy and live in a penthouse in Manhattan, they are not spoiled rich kids. She's the popular girl at her school and is known for her unique taste in fashion. She's the only biological kid to Morgan and Christina Ross, and the first girl and child overall in the family. Biography Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Emma, along with Zuri, and Ravi are forced to attend a summer camp in Maine where their parents first met. There, she meets Hazel and her aunt Gladys, who doesn't like her family, due to Christina "stealing" Morgan, winning title for best counselor, and a happy life from Gladys. She later meets Lou, a counselor at Camp Kikiwaka and head Woodchuck, she starts to think Lou is weird when she yells at her to sit. That night, she meets Xander whom she ultimately develops a crush on. Sparks fly between the two, making Hazel jealous. Once she sits and starts talking to Xander, Hazel tells her he is hers, and to back off. The next day, she is doing an obstacle course, when Hazel shoots an arrow at her. Hazel and the other Weasels confront her and call her the worst C.I.T after Tiffany and Zuri begin arguing. Later on while walking on a tightrope over a tub full of mud, Hazel throws a dodgeball at Emma's face, so she can fall in the mud, and Xander won't like her, however, he goes over to help her. Later, while Emma is getting cleaned up, a note flies over to her bed. Emma, thinking it's from Xander, goes to a spot in the woods, just like the note said, Zuri follows her. When they hear growling, they believe it's the Kikiwaka and ran. Later, they encounter Ravi, Lou, Xander, Jorge, Tiffany, and Hazel (who was the one who sent Emma that note so she can spend time with Xander) who went to find them, after climbing up a tree, Emma comes up with a plan to scare the Kikiwaka with their flashlights, Tiffany's annoying violin, and Jorge's loud farts, after the plan works, Xander and Lou seem proud. Later, Emma believes the summer will be pretty great. Gone Girl In Gone Girl, Emma is waiting for Xander to ask her out, she does everything to determine her fate, even wishing on a Magic 8 Ball. Lou comes in and comforts her by saying that boys are like hotdogs. Emma then decides to not focus on boys anymore. But when Xander comes in with his guitar, Emma seems excited. Xander then asks her to a date by singing a song he wrote for her, which she immediately says yes to. However, Ravi tells her he's plotting to kill her, but she doesn't believe him. In their date, she starts to believe he's actually trying to kill her, however, he reveals the hole was for s'mores and the axe was a guitar. The next day, they are eating s'mores at camp. Camp Rules In Camp Rules, Emma is first seen knocking on the door to the bathroom, wanting Zuri to get out. Then she plugs a blow dryer into the wall, causeing a small fire. She extinguishes the fire, but made Zuri want to stay in the bathroom more. Later she is at the camp's counselor meeting, which was hosted because she caused a fire at the Wood Chuck's cabin. Emma, along with other the counselors are given citation books, which she uses to annoy Zuri. Emma, angry with power, then tears and throws all of Zuri's stuff out of the cabin. Lou then takes the two to the dock and tries canoe therapy. However, when the therapy doesn't work, Emma and Zuri have to work together before they are lost forever. Smells Like Camp Spirit In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Emma is seen at the choosing of the spirit stick guardian ceremony. Unexpectedly, the stick lands on Emma's back, since she touched it first, she became the guardian of the stick. Hearing that Xander always wanted to be the guardian, she gives the stick to Xander not knowing that losing the stick or giving somebody else the stick will bring their entire cabin bad luck. Later the bad luck strikes, Emma falls causing a cup of smoothie on herself. A strong wind came along, resulting in her falling on top of Xander. Emma, Zuri, Lou, Xander, and Hazel can't stand the bad luck anymore, so they decide to go into the woods to get their luck back again. To do so, everyone must bring what they treasure very much and give it to the spirits of the woods. Emma then gives a pair of heels that she loves very much. The next morning, the sun is out and the weather had turned. She is seen at Ravi's swim test along with Xander, at the end of the episode, Emma reconciles with Xander. The Ones That Got Away In The Ones That Got Away, Emma teams up with Xander on the fishing competition and is excited as it's like a date. While fishing, they realize they have nothing in common and argue. Emma ends up throwing the bait in the water, angering Xander even more. Emma later talks to Gladys about her relationship problems and she tells Emma to go for it even if they want different things. Later, Emma heads down to the dock and tries talking to Xander but a fish bites the fishing rod before she can. They catch it and share a hug afterward. Xander says they should just be friends thinking it's what she wants and Emma agrees thinking it's what he wants. She walks off the dock and gives him one last look before leaving. When the others talk about the fish they caught Emma says she had a great catch who had green eyes, a huge smile and could play the guitar like an angel, referring to Xander. Can You Hear Me Now In Can You Hear Me Now, Emma and Zuri try harboring a phone that should be handed in. They need a router so they trick Ravi and Tiffany into building one on top of the Grizzly cabin flagpole. When Lou discovers that Emma has the missing phone, she feels betrayed as she defended Emma and Zuri when Hazel accused them of having it. To show Lou she's sorry, Emma destroys the router taking the totem pole with it. Lou accepts her apology and they share a hug. Friending with the Enemy In Friending with the Enemy, Emma feels bad for Hazel and try to be her friend. Her and Lou eventually gain her trust but Hazel moves into the WoodChuck Cabin, at first Emma and Lou are against it but change their minds when Hazel shares with them all the luxuries she gets as Head Counsellor. Hazel hears them say how they're using her and she goes into her 'crazy' mode. She makes them do all the disgusting jobs including crushing cranberries with their feet. Lou ends up pulling Hazel into the cranberry tub and they all fight. Emma stops the fight and apologizes to Hazel and they set aside their differences for the rest of the episode. Waka, Waka, Waka! In Waka, Waka, Waka! Emma, along with Lou and Hazel, competes in sales to become the Kikiwaka Queen as Xanders the Kikiwaka King. Xander wants Emma or Lou to win so Hazel doesn't become the Kikiwaka Queen and get to dance with him. Emma, Xander and Lou perform a song and dance number to try and boost sales. When Emma goes to the bathroom, Hazel wrecks Emma's booth which angers her and Lou. To get Hazel back, Lou and Emma tell her that they've put Putra Berries in her food making her go crazy and try to stop people from eating her food. At the end of the episode, Emma watches Xander dance with Gladys who was crowned the Kikiwaka Queen. Secret Santa In Secret Santa, Emma tries to find the best gift to give to Lou for their CIT Gift Exchange. Thanks to Ravi things don't go as planned as Emma ends up getting her a Wood Chuck which escapes from its cage! Lou performs a song and dance routine for Emma which ends in disaster. They both realize that it's not the gift but the thought that counts and neither of them end up disappointed. Counselors' Night Off In Counselors' Night Off, Emma sneaks out to The Spot as all the Counselors are having a party, she worries that Xander might be falling for Hazel and leaves Ravi alone at camp to watch all the campers. She spies on Xander and reveals herself when he's about to play his new song for Hazel, which he said he'd play for her. She and Xander argue and she knocks his guitar into the fire accidentally. She apologizes and they reveal their feelings and officially become a couple. At the end of the episode, Xander sings a song that he wrote about The Spot dedicated to Emma. There's No Place Like Camp In There's No Place Like Camp Emma works with the others to cheer Jorge up since he's homesick and works kitchen duty in the mess hall. After breaking the oven along with the microwave, the girls go to the forest and forage for food but Lou accidentally covers herself in Diablo Leaves causing her to hallucinate. Later on, everyone, except Lou, dresses up like Jorge's family and act out a dinner scene. Emma pretends to be Jorge's mother while Xander pretends to be Jorge's father. By the end of the episode, Lou's fine and Jorge's back to normal. Luke's Back In Luke's Back, Emma fights in an archery battle with all of Camp Kikiwaka along with her brother Luke to win The Spot over Camp Champion. Luke tells Xander about one of Emma imperfections and they end up arguing over it. Xander tells her one of his imperfections and later on, she accidentally mentions it. They talk about it and both apologize to each other but unfortunately get shot in the archery battle, rendering them both out of the game. At the end of the episode, Emma and her siblings share a hug before Luke goes back to New York, now that they've won The Spot. No Escape In No Escape, Emma and Xander go after Zuri and Jorge who have snuck into town, without permission. While in town, they accidentally break something in one of the stores and are forced to work to pay it off, when the shop owner claims its priceless. Jorge and Zuri later find out that what they broke is only worth ten dollars and the four of them go back to camp. They manage to sneak back into camp and luckily Gladys doesn't find out they left in the first place. Close Encounters of the Camp Kind In Close Encounters of the Camp Kind Emma and Ravi, receive their mid-summer evaluations from Lou and Xander. They both receive bad results and are mad at their friends for giving them bad scores. They later argue with Xander and Lou and end up having a water fight, accidentally splashing Gladys in the process. To pay for it, Gladys makes them do team-building exercises and if they refuse Lou and Xander will lose their jobs. They complete the exercises and apologize to each other, ending the episode as friends again. Crafted and Shafted In Crafted and Shafted Emma and Xander take Zuri, Jorge, and Tiffany on a camping trip in the woods. They try to rush through the night so they can have some alone time but it goes wrong when the two of them get stuck in an old mine shaft with no way to contact the others. Tiffany and Zuri end up finding them and get stuck in the mine shaft as well, leaving Jorge to save them. At the end of the episode Tiffany, Zuri and Jorge set up a date for Emma and Xander in the mine shaft to show their thanks. Boo Boos and Birthdays In Boo Boos and Birthdays Emma and Lou try to plan the perfect birthday party for Tiffany since she has never had one. They forget all about what Tiffany likes and end up doing everything their way. They hold the party out in the woods but are attacked by wild animals and almost get killed. At the end of the episode, they hold a little party for Tiffany in their cabin this time including stuff she likes. For Love and Money In For Love and Money Emma, Zuri and Lou are sent into town to pick up Gladys's bug spray. Lou meets a good looking lumberjack named Noah and falls for him. He seems nice but Emma and Zuri realize he's using Lou for carpentry work. They expose Noah but upset Lou in the process. Appearances Appearances: 42/42 Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she is a bit of an airhead or sometimes dim-witted she can at times be pretty smart, she strives to do her best with everything she does. Emma displays a little bit of sass in most things, similar to her sister Zuri. She has a very close sisterly bond with Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner because, in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. She's shown the most development out of any of the character in the whole series. She started out a shallow, snarky, somewhat conceited girl with a Heart of Gold but still a jerk. Over the course of the series "JESSIE", she's learned from her mistakes and has grown up into a forgiving, hardworking, compassionate, borderline nice girl. She's easily the nicest character to Bertram and Jessie and tries to help the other characters with their problems. She's even now seeing it's the inside that matters as shown with her friendship with Maybelle and how in "Morning Rush" she was going to go out with a nice geeky boy over a self-centered guy who was really attractive, during the whole episode she couldn't decide to go out with. Though not to the same extent of big bad Mrs. Chesterfield, Emma acts this way from time to time more so than the others, especially in the crossover episode. In fact, if she wasn't rich and pretty, it would've just been super creepy for Austin and friends to stay the night, not to mention dangerous. But since the Ross family is rich, they all but begged to stay in the penthouse. Emma is shown to be less bratty and more kinder in Bunk'd then "Jessie". Physical Appearance She has long, blonde wavy hair along with light brown eyes. She is very beautiful and very attractive. Although when she hasn't washed her hair it turns to a darker blonde. She has pale, creamy skin and is unusually tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is known for her obsession with fashion. She occasionally has an outstanding fashion sense and curls her hair and it is quite frequent as of season 4 of "JESSIE". She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. In "Jessie", she wears fancy clothes but in Bunk'd she dresses more casual. Peyton R. List, a real-life fashionista, mentioned in an interview that Emma's original wardrobe prior to her being hired was cute but somewhat normal compared to Peyton herself. As a result, the wardrobe people used Peyton's own style to help make Emma more of a true fashionista. They sometimes collaborate Peyton's clothes with the wardrobe choices for Emma to create even more outfits. Relationships Romances Xander McCormick Boyfriend/Close Friends Emma and Xander first meet in the Pilot episode, and both seem to like each other. Emma and Hazel seem to have bad blood because of their crushes on Xander. Hazel even went so far as to sabotage Emma. They go on their first date in Gone Girl. After misinterpreting a conversation between Xander and Lou, Ravi warns Emma that Xander is going to kill her on their first date. In the end, it turns out that Xander just wanted to have a nice date with Emma, which causes her to apologize. Xander accepts and they continue to grow closer to each other. Xander cares very much for Emma, as seen from his actions in the first episode. Xander helped clean the mud off of Emma when Hazel made Emma fall in the mud, thinking that he would hate her for that. Xander was also very worried when he found out that Emma and Zuri were in the woods alone at night. When he found Emma, they shared a hug. In the episode The Ones That Got Away, it was shown that Xander and Emma don't have much in common. They got in a fight when they went fishing but Emma did not want to lose their relationship so she went back to tell him that even though they have many differences she would like them to stay together. However, before Emma was able to tell him, he told her he feels like they should just be friends but he secretly wants to be with her. He only told her that because he felt like she that's what she wanted. Emma pretended to be happy with it and said yes, then later on Xander was sitting alone on the bench telling the chef of the camp that he didn't want to lose Emma but he knew he had to move on. They become a couple in Counselors' Night Off. In Hey Jealousy Emma gets curious if Lou and Xander dated when they were young, However, Emma apologized to Xander and he forgave her with a kiss. In the episode Tidal Wave Xander messed things up because he didn't know how to tell her his feelings which left her broken-hearted, but he saved it when he wrote her "Tidal Wave" which expressed everything he felt for her. He told her she was beautiful and sweet and was his everything and they share a hug. Family Ravi Ross Brother Ravi is Emma's younger brother. They fight on occasion, but most of the time they get along. They've had many sub-plots together in the show when Ravi thought Xander was gonna kill Emma, he ran to the Spot to try and save her. They care about each other a lot. Emma and Zuri make fun of Ravi a lot since he prefers schoolwork to having fun. Zuri Ross Sister Zuri is Emma's younger sister. They love hanging out with each other and enjoy each other's company. Emma braids Zuri's hair occasionally and Zuri sits on Emma's lap a lot. She helps Emma with her fashion webcast Kitty Couture by making stuff such as (g)litter boxes and steaks. Their relationship is very nurturing and they love each other. Though, at times, Emma makes Zuri mad as she discovers her older sister isn't as "imaginative", as she used to be and is rather in love with the latest fashion styles. Though, Emma will go out of her way to help Zuri, though sometimes she thinks of Zuri as, "the annoying nuisance", and Zuri messes up Kitty Couture by selling merchandise though Emma has told her once, well, twice, that she doesn't want it, they always find a way to get along. Friends Lou Best Friend They are both part of the staff in Camp Kikiwaka, with Lou being a counselor and Emma being a C.I.T. Lou often mentors Emma in getting to be a good CIT, and is always there for Emma. Emma and Lou are best friends. Tiffany Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Emma and Tiffany Emma and Tiffany are both part of the Woodchuck Cabin. They seem to be good friends but Tiffany is closer to Emma's little sister Zuri Ross. Jorge Main Article: Emma and Jorge Emma and Jorge are friends. Jorge shares a cabin with Emma's little brother Ravi but Emma and Jorge do spend time together. Enemies Hazel Heidi Enemy They are enemies since Hazel is out to get the Ross siblings especially Emma herself. Hazel tried to get Emma by hitting her with a dodgeball, causing her to fall in the mud, shooting her with an arrow, and sending her out into the woods to die. Emma tried to make friends with Hazel but she made it too hard for her and Lou. She even gave her a handmade friendship charm. Trivia * Emma's birth date is only 13 days after the real-life birth date of Peyton List (April 6, 1998). * She is now a counselor at Camp Kikiwaka as of We Didn't Start the Fire. * It's revealed in the episode, Luke's Back when she is tickled on her elbow, she laughs and snorts. * She can't remember Ravi's birthday. (Camp Rules) * She has been in every episode along with Ravi, Zuri, and Lou * She was a CIT at Camp Kikiwaka. * She is part of Woodchuck cabin. * She claims she would still love Xander even if he ran a puppy mill Gone Girl which makes one assume she is against puppy mills. * On her first date with Xander, she thought he was going to kill her. (Gone Girl) Quotes Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Characters